House Elves Make Most Excellent Potion Masters
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: Mostly fluffy little scene where Dobby helps little Draco make a 'potion'.
Written for the QLFC

Team: Chudley Cannons

Position: Seeker

Word Count: 1040

Prompt: Write about someone showing interest in the subject before the start of their magical education

Subject: Potions

* * *

Dobby the house elf was puttering around Master's home one day very early in the morning, when he came across a very unusual sight. He entered the home's large kitchen to find young Master Draco, perched precariously on a stack of pots and pans. Master Draco, along with most of the kitchen, was covered in various ingredients that did not seem to go together in Dobby's very humble opinion.

The young master had things such as grape jelly, pasta sauce, and coffee grounds in a large pot. He seemed to still be adding to the mix. Dobby contently watched his young Master for a few minutes from the shadows, until the boy headed for the stove, apparently intent on cooking his creation. Dobby stepped into the kitchen at that point.

"Master Draco," Dobby whispered as loudly as he dared.

The young boy spun around, realizing he'd been caught. His eyes were very wide, aware he'd been doing wrong. Dobby's young master was obviously aware of what would happen when his father was informed of the situation.

"Do not be wary, Young Master, Dobby will not tell. Dobby will clean your mess. May Dobby ask, what was Master Draco doing, so Dobby knows what to he may do to help?"

The fear left Draco's eyes and he answered with a toothy grin, "I'm making a potion."

Dobby understood immediately. Master Draco was only a few years from starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was at the age that most children began to show their interest in the magic ways, most of them having already done accidental magic. It would be cruel for Dobby not to promote a child's innocent interests.

Dobby gently took the pot from the boy, setting it aside. "Dobby believes this is a fine attempt, Young Master Draco. Dobby will clean up the mess Young Master Draco has created."

"Dobby can show Master Draco how to make biscuits," the house elf suggested. "Dobby does not have permission to teach the young master how to brew potions, but Dobby thinks baking is similar."

Draco became very excited at this idea.

"How is baking the same as potion making, exactly?" Draco asked nonchalantly, but Dobby could see the telltale signs of excitement behind his eyes.

"Dobby believes potion making and baking share many similar things. They both need ingredients mixed together."

"Very well," Draco replied, sounding considerably more excited than he had before, "but you have to make chocolate biscuits."

"We may make whatever kind of biscuits you wish, Master Draco. Dobby suggests you are most quiet as Master Lucius still sleeps."

"Don't tell me what to do," said Draco loftily. "I'm not dumb, Elf!"

"Now," whispered Draco. " get out the stuff so we can make the stupid biscuits."

"Not quite yet, Master Draco. Dobby must clear away this mess first," replied Dobby.

"Whatever, but hurry up with it!" Draco snapped before reluctantly climbing onto a small stool while Dobby worked.

Dobby quickly had the mess cleaned up and elf and master were ready to embark on their baking project. The pair found the recipe and gathered the ingredients. Dobby very much enjoyed spending what might be referred to as 'quality time' with Master Draco.

Draco had never cooked before, so Dobby taught him a few things as they went. He showed Draco how to crack an egg and add it to a mixture without including the shell as well, something the boy greatly enjoyed, and how to properly use measuring cups. The young master's favorite part of the entire endeavour was, however, mixing the ingredients and placing the finished dough on the baking sheet. Draco wanted to put the tray of biscuits into the oven but Dobby insisted he do so, "for the young master's safety."

The biscuits were soon done and Dobby plated them. Draco smiled happily at the treats, he was very proud of his creation. Dobby was a very good teacher and they had turned out very nicely.

"I did good, didn't I Dobby?" Any lofty, pureblood airs left Draco's voice and, for a moment, he was just a kid as he grinned up at the house elf.

"Yes, Master Draco. They are most good."

"Yeah," squealed the little boy. "I'm going to be the best at Potions in Hogwarts!"

"Dobby thinks Master Draco will do most well in the class of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If he might, Dobby would suggest Master Draco lower his voice."

"Yes, Elf, I know. I must not wake Father. I'm not stupid," some of the snarkiness crept back into young Draco's voice at the mentions of Dobby's master Lucius.

"Dobby would never call any witch or wizard from the most noble house of Malfoy stupid! Dobby must now punish himself," the elf began to bang his head against the countertop.

"Stop that you stupid elf or you will wake Father," Draco hissed in a whisper.

The elf stopped immediately and turn to look at his young master.

"Yes, Master. Dobby is sorry," Draco said in a hushed and subdued voice.

The situation was, however, already out of hand. Dobby and his young charge became aware of the fact when they heard the tell-tale signs Lucius was awake… and he was angry. Lucius could be heard storming all the way from his wing, on the opposite end of the house, to the kitchen. He was stomping and cursing the entire way.

Dobby looked at his young master, knowing the fear in the boy's eyes was mirrored in his own. In that moment, Dobby's decision came easily to him. He would protect the young master.

Dobby used cleaning magic, something he was always allowed to do, to clean the morning's mess off the boy.

Leaning down, Dobby whispered, "Master Draco must go the garden. He must forget this happened. Dobby shall get in trouble for Master Draco."

Draco took a big gulp of air and nodded. Then, much to Dobby's surprise, the boy hugged the elf and whispered "thank you" in his ear.

Draco loped out the door leading to the outside from the kitchen in the knick of time. Not even a minute after Draco slipped outside, Lucius came fuming into the kitchen.

"Dobby!"


End file.
